A Crest Not a Quest
by Sbleny22
Summary: On Cooper's 11th birthday, everything seems to change for a young Blaine Anderson. Turns out he can do magic and so can the rest of his family. But he seems to lose sight on being true to himself when his father's expectations get in the way. Lucky for him, he has a very cute Ravenclaw to give him some words of wisdom along the way. (written for the reverse bang)


When Blaine Anderson was five years old, he loved to play with his stuffed bear, Anty. It's fur was white, much to his mother's distaste, and it wore a red shirt with the words "I love you beary much" written across the chest. Every afternoon after coming home from school, Blaine would take it outside to the backyard, place him against the white fence, and just talk to Anty about his day.

"I don't think they like me, Anty. I just want friends"

Today at school Blaine got made fun of for his outfit, because, apparently, bowties aren't "cool" to other five year olds. He was so sick of the teasing and next thing he knew, ink splattered all over the dress of Suzy, the girl next to him.

He was sent to the principle's office.

"I didn't do anything, I swear! I was just so angry! Maybe Cooper did it! He does stuff like that all the time! And mommy and daddy love it! It's not fair!"

Blaine doesn't like his little brother at all. His Mom and Dad love Cooper more than Blaine, he knows it. Everything Cooper does is so special and exciting and Blaine never feels like he's good enough.

"And it's Coopers big birthday today, so Mommy's really mad that I'm ruining it. What's so special about eleven anyway? Will they be this excited on my birthday when I'm eleven?"

Anty understands, Blaine knows he does.

"I hope he wishes for something good tonight. Maybe he'll go away and never come back, and that's why Mommy and Daddy love him so much, because he's leaving."

Knowing just what Blaine needs, Anty floats over to where Blaine is sitting across from him. Blaine grabs him and holds him close with a smile across his lips. "If only they could see what you can do, Anty. I think Mommy and Daddy would be so happy that they'll love me as much as they love Cooper."

As if on cue, Blaine here's a faint "Hey Squirt! Come give your big bro a birthday hug!" coming from the back door.

He sighs.

He knows it's going to be a long night.

Cooper's friends came over about six o' clock. They immediately ran to the backyard and grabbed the nearest fallen branches from the tree that casted a shadow over the Anderson's yard, to play pirates.

Being nice, Cooper even asked Blaine if he wanted to play, on his ship of course, but Blaine, fearing the older boys would hurt him or laugh at him being too small, he said "no." When he heard one of the boys saying, "Why did you even ask him? He's such a baby," to his brother, he knew he made the right choice.

He brought Anty up to his room and started playing tricks with him. Blaine loved it when Anty did his tricks. He would do anything Blaine wanted him to do, like float to the ceiling or do flips in the air, but his all time favorite thing is when Anty flew right to him when he feeling sad.

Anty also liked to fly out of windows here and there , which became somewhat of a problem because he didn't want to explain to his parents why Anty was sitting on the roof of their neighbors house one day. He couldn't tell his parents about Anty because he thought they would hate him more.

So when Anty was starting to get out of his control, he started to go to his bedroom window, he became unable to close it due to the fact that an owl was perched in the frame.

It's feathers were dark brown, it's face bright white showing that it had a letter in it's beak.

A fancy letter.

Addressed to Cooper.

Of course.

He grabbed the envelope from the bird and went to go find his mother so that Cooper could receive his gift.

As he closed the door to his bedroom, he heard the sound of Anty falling to the floor.

He thought he saw a tear in her eye when he handed to her.

When Cooper blew out his candles that night, Blaine made his own wish, thinking that it would negate anything that his brother wanted.

Cooper's friends left a little after they finished eating cake, Lydia Anderson giving each boy a nice kiss on the cheek before they ran to greet their parents whisking them away to a good night's sleep.

When the table is Cleared, George Anderson beings everyone into the dining room for a "special" gift for his brother.

"Now, Cooper," His father starts, "I know I've been telling you how being this age is so special, right?"

"Dad, are you talking about-?" Cooper asks with wide eyes before he gets cut off by his father.

"You mean, this?" He responds by pulling out the envelope Blaine snatched from the owl mere hours ago.

Cooper sucks in a breath "You mean?"

"Open, son. Read it aloud."

Bewildered, Cooper does his best to try not to tear the envelope to shreds as he opens it. "I can't believe it," he whispers to himself as he fetches the letter from inside.

As he unfolds the letter, his eyes begin to glow. "Dear Mr. Anderson," he starts to read aloud, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"I remember the day that I got my letter." His father starts, "That's the real moment a wizard's life begins."

Wizards? Blaine had only heard the word "Wizard" in the book his mother read to him every night. But they weren't real, because the boys and girls at school told him that it was silly to think they were real.

"Oh you're going to learn so many new things." His mother beamed, "Other than magic, of course."

Magic? Is this some sort of school for magicians? Is cooper going top learn how to saw ladies in half and pull rabbits out of his hat?

"Daddy?" Blaine spoke up, "What's going on? Why is Cooper learning to be a magician?"

George looks at his other son and just smiles. "Hey buddy, can I take you someplace else so that I can show you something?"

Blaine nods and lets his father lead him out of the room, leaving behind a crying mother furiously kissing his son's cheek.

George leads his son to the end of a empty hallway upstairs. He leans down and whispers in Blaine's ear, "Watch this, buddy."

With the wave of his hand, the white wall in front of him starts to crumble as a door made for a mouse appears at the bottom of the floor. More of the wall starts to fade away as the door begins to grow larger, and soon, Blaine is looking up at a big wooden door that he had never knew existed in his house.

"Step right in" His father says as he opens the door to inside.

The walls are painted a deep red and gold, and hung on them are posters and banners all of the same color. A large lion's head mask frightens Blaine at first sight, so he tries to focus his attention on the other things around the room and are those pictures moving?

"Daddy?" Blaine asks, "What's all of this?"

"This, buddy, is you and Cooper's future." He pats him on the back. "Come, sit down, and I'll explain everything."

Blaine sits himself in one of the leather chairs scattered across the room. His father takes another and sits opposite him.

"Blaine. I'm going to ask you something and I want you to give me a truthful answer, ok?"

"Ok, daddy." Blaine says nervously.

"Can you do some things that other kids can't? Like move something without touching it? Or make something really cold or really hot?"

Blaine goes quiet. He doesn't want his daddy to hate him anymore than he already does.

"It's ok, Blaine. I want you to tell me."

Blaine swallows, before saying "Anty."

"Your bear?"

Blaine nods

"What about Anty? Does he do something?" he questions.

Blaine looks down at his hands "He floats."

George looks at him with a smile on his face. "You did that?"

"Anty does that. He does what I tell him to."

"Blaine" he grabs Blaine's hands, "I want you to look at me buddy." Blaine looks up at his dad, surprised to see him beaming at him. "You're special, Blaine. You can do all cool things that other kids can't do."

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Like what?"

His father laughs "Like magic."

That night he tells Blaine everything he can about Hogwarts and the magical world, well enough a five year old can comprehend.

"My parents we're like us, buddy. Grandpa and Grandma we're special so when they saw my letter they were surprised."

"Did you also make things float when you were little?"

"No," George smiles, "I wish I could have."

He tells him about the four houses the school prides itself on.

"See, they make everyone put on this talking hat-"

"That sounds silly, daddy." Blaine giggles.

"Oh it is. Well, the hat talks to you and gets into your head and it puts you into one of the four houses." He grabs a picture containing the four crests and gives it to Blaine to hold. "The Eagle is for Ravenclaw for the smarty pants. The Badger is for Hufflepuff which is for the nicest people you'll ever meet. The Snake is for Slytherin which is where some of the mean kids go. And the Lion is for Gryffindor for those who are brave and strong."

"Those names are silly, daddy."

George chuckles, "I know, but you get used to it."

Blaine looks at the lion's head mask on the wall. "Were you in the house with the Lion?"

"Yes, Gryffindor. It suited me very well. Maybe you and Cooper will be wearing the same robes I did when I was your age."

"But daddy, I'm not strong."

"Well maybe not now but when you get older you'll be a nice and strong. You're like…. you're like a cub. My little lion cub!"

Blaine makes face, raises his hands, and sounds a great "roar!" from his mouth that only has his Dad close to tears in laughter.

When the Laughter dies down, Blaine asks "What about mommy?"

"She was a Ravenclaw: Wise and beautiful. She always knew what to say whenever I lost my way. She was also a great study partner." He laughs to himself. "We met our fourth year, in the library. I was looking for a book for an essay and she was willing to help me find it. She was the brightest of our class, and I knew that when she was smart enough to say yes when I asked her on a date at the end of the night."

George looks at Blaine "I hope you find a girl a fraction as great as your mother, because that's something pretty magical in itself."

Blaine's father looks at the time and realizes it's way past his son's bedtime, and leads his son out of the room. With a wave of his hand, the door shrinks back down before disappearing completely, leaving the blank wall behind.

Blaine opens the door to his room and falls on top of his bed with a nice thump. "Good night daddy!" he calls as his father shuts the door.

After Lydia tucks Cooper into bed (a later bed time for the birthday boy and future wizard extraordinaire) she meets her husband in the hallway.

"How did Blaine take in… everything?" She asks her husband.

"Well enough for a five year old." He replies. "Did you know he can make that bear float?" He crosses his arms. "When I was five I could barely holds my stuffed animal"

September first turns out to be a day filled with fog, leaving not only an unsettling feeling around the town of London, but also in Blaine's stomach. He's seems too eager to be letting Cooper go away for months at a time, but his parents barely seem to notice.

After running through the barrier together, a more frightening experience on Blaine's part, and an abundance of kisses and hugs to Cooper, The Anderson family sends off it's oldest son to start a journey he'll never forget.

As Blaine waves to Cooper from his spot off the platform, he smiles because he thinks that all of his troubles are leaving on that train with him.

Five years old is a very naïve age indeed.

A week later Blaine brings Anty to the back yard for another one on one. He tells Anty how life without Cooper is pretty great because his mom starts to cook his favorite foods for dinner and has time to read him stories before he goes to bed a night.

Blaine looks up to find an owl next to Anty perched on top of the fence. He thinks he has seen that owl before, but it takes the messy handwriting of the address written on the letter in it's beak to realize that that is indeed Cooper's owl.

He takes the letter inside to his Mom, and she calls George so they can all read it aloud together.

"Dear Mom, Dad, and little bro,

School is going really great! The moving staircases are a bit intimidating but I think I can manage. I got sorted into Gryffindor, just like dad! The hate even told me that he reminded me of you and said he didn't have to think twice! The common room is so awesome and a great place to hang out and the two guys on either side of me in the dorms are really great. I feel like I've already made some great friends and I can't wait for you all to meet them! Hope you guys are all doing well, because I know I am!

Love, Cooper

Ps: do you think the owl can carry back a box of cookies? Just a suggestion….."

As he watched his parents cheer and gawk in delight, it was with that moment that Blaine realized that Cooper never took his problems with him.

And even if he did, he returned the inside that envelope.

Months pass and school doesn't get any better for Blaine.

Kids start becoming bigger and meaner, pushing him down for the slightest things, such as when he wouldn't give Tommy his yellow crayon because he wasn't finished coloring the sun in his drawing.

He wanted to show the other boys that he was just as tough as them so that maybe they would stop targeting him every single day.

His mother always taught him not to fight fire with fire, because the better person does better things with their life.

But, Blaine thinks, what if he does something special to show that he's not weak. He knows he's better than these guys. He's magical and that's something the other's boy's fist will never win over.

So, during recess, Blaine finds himself cornered by two bigger boys from his class that want to have his lunch along with their own.

"This is my lunch!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! I don't care what you do it's still mine!"

"And what if we take it from you?"

"You won't!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

Blaine swallows. The shadows of the intimidating boys cast over him. He's desperate.

"With…With magic!"

The boys look at Blaine and they start to burst out laughing "ooooh Look at little Blainers here to put a spell on us." They mock him, "What are you gonna do? Turn me into a toad?" They continue laughing.

Blaine shuts his eyes and thinks real hard. He thinks of anty floating across his room and he thinks of a spell he saw in one of his dad's old books.

But nothing happens.

"Gimme that, pipsqueak," one of the boys says as he rips Blaine's lunch from out of his grasp.

Blaine comes home crying to his dad about what the mean boys did to him at lunch.

"Daddy it didn't work! I tried really hard to be magical and to stop them from picking on me but it didn't work! Maybe I'm not special like you or Mommy or Cooper? Or did the magic just stop working?"

George looks at his son with tears in his eyes. "Blaine, don't cry honey. You're very special, and definitely way better than either one of those boys. The reason you couldn't do magic is because your still a cub. You don't know how to do anything big and your body still isn't used to all of these new abilities. But trust me, buddy, you are very special."

He looks up to his father, "Really?"

"Yes really." He kisses his forehead. "But, Blaine, I have to tell you something. You have to promise me that you never bring up magic or try to use it when you're at school, ok? People don't want to know how special you are, so just keep it a secret between me and Mommy and Coop, promise?"

Blaine nods, "I promise"

"Good. Ok let's get you cleaned up and ask mommy if she can make your favorite dessert."

"Chocolate banana cupcakes?"

"That's it."

George watches his son run off to his wife. Blaine starts tugging on her dress and attempts to drag her off to the kitchen. It puts a smile on George's face. He knows his little cub is going be just fine.

Cooper comes home in June with stories to tell and memories to share.

Lydia cooks his favorite meal and they chat over dinner. Cooper tells them about the shenanigans he and his friends got into over the year.

"This one boy, Andrew," he says between bites, "he put a stinkbomb in in of the broom closets, so that when Filch opened it up and BOOM! He smelled so bad that kids didn't even want to go near him for days on end. It was so funny."

"You guys did that?" George says. "That's pretty clev-"

Lydia kicks her husband from under the table. "What did the poor guy ever do to you? He's a sweet man. He watches over you guys and the school wouldn't be as safe if he were gone."

George swallows, "You're mother's right. Don't try and do that again, ok Cooper?"

Cooper rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say…"

That night Blaine sits alone in his bed, hugging Anty tight at the sight of Cooper' return.

"I wish he would just go away!" He cries into Anty's chest.

As if on cue, a knock at the door is heard. "Can I come in, squirt?"

Cooper opens the door to see his little brother on his bed "What's wrong, bud? Is it those kids at school again?"

Blaine looks up to his brother and nods. He knows he's not _really_ lying because those boys never stopped being mean.

"Aww squirt, I'm sorry I was away at school. If I were home I would have taught those boys a lesson." He runs his hands through his brother's curls. "Don't worry because soon you'll be where I go. It's so much better than that stupid school you're at now, trust me. There's a magical castle and nice teachers and so many people just like us." He kisses his brother's forehead. "Soon, buddy. Soon you'll be very happy."

That summer, George comes home with a package for Cooper. "Coop!" he calls his name, "Come outside to the backyard! I want to show you something!"

Cooper runs downstairs and joins his father to walk outside, where Blaine is already playing with Anty. "Blaine, come too!" George calls for his other son, "I want you to look at this."

They join his father in the open field and George hands Cooper the package he was holding. "I think it's about time you got one of these."

Cooper' eyes light up, "Is this what I think it is?" He grabs the package and furiously unwraps it. "Dad…. Dad oh my god!"

Blaine looks to see a sleek and shiny broom from underneath the wrappings. A broom? Is Cooper going to start doing chores for Mom? Why would he be so happy about that?

"A nimbus 2000. It's an old model but I think it will do for your first broom."

"Why did you give Cooper a broom?" Blaine says, confused by all of this.

His father bends down to whisper in his ear "Just watch, buddy."

With delight, Cooper takes the broom and heads out to the open field. "You know what to do, right Cooper?"

"Right, dad!" He calls out as he mounts the broom.

Cooper takes in a breath and gets ready to ascend. "Now, kick your leg and off you go!"

Cooper does what he's told and before he knows it he's right off the ground. Blaine looks at him in shock as he watches his brother float gently and then soar right off too the sky.

"Not too high, son! You know planes come through here every now and then!"

Blaine here's Cooper's cheers as he flies higher and higher and asks his dad if he can try that.

"Not now son, but when you're old enough that broom is all yours.

Cooper doesn't get onto the Gyffindor's Qudditch team until his third year. In a letter, he tells him how they called him a "Natural born seeker, just like his dad" and that they didn't pick him last year because they "Felt bad to take the position away from a Seventh year." He also expresses how excited he is for his first game.

When Blaine gets confused yet again by one of Cooper's letters his dad decides to take him to an official game.

His father finds himself with tickets to a match between the Ballycastle Bats and the Tutshill Tornados. His father describes the game on the way over to the pitch. He explains how he used to play it at Hogwarts and was the same position as Cooper. He does his best to depict each position and how they are important to the dynamic of the game.

They find their seats in the stands a little bit later, Blaine looking on in amazement as he watches the teams fly past them, keeping their focus on their game and determined for the win. "Blaine," his father nudges him, pointing to the open air "Look it's the snitch."

The Bats' seeker spots it just after he does and before he knows it he's watching the seeker chasing it down before the Tornados' seeker catches on. They watch the two battle it out head to head when with one small reach the Bats' seeker snatches the golden ball. The crowd erupts in cheer and starts chanting the seeker's name.

And with that, Blaine knows that he needs to be one of those seekers one day.

Years pass and more and more letters from Cooper come in.

The day Blaine get a 100 on his math test, Cooper says how he got the best grade in potions.

When Blaine's bullies finally get punished for picking on him after all these years, they family gets a letter that Cooper won the house cup for Gryffindor in Quidditch.

When Blaine decides to bring a friend home from school, which took a lot of trust for him, Cooper sends a letter that he has a girlfriend that he'll bring home this summer.

It's hard to realize that you're competing with someone who's not even living in same house as yourself. It's even harder to realize that you're losing.

When Blaine's eleventh birthday arrives he is bouncing on his toes with excitement. He can't believe the day has finally come, when he can leave the past behind and finally become what he was truly mean to be: magical.

They have a few of his friends come over for cake, and when he says goodbye he doesn't mention it will probably be for the last time.

Before he knows it, a bang is heard against the kitchen window, and his mother goes out to find an owl laying against the grass with two letters in it's beak: one for Blaine and one for Cooper.

Blaine rips open his envelope in excitement, and reads the contents aloud to his family.

"Dear Mr. Anderson," he begins, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Blaine soon gets tears in his eyes. "I'm going! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"His mother kisses him on the cheek and tells him that's she's so excited for him to embark on his journey.

That is, until…

"Mom! Dad! Look! I got Head Boy!" Cooper calls, as he over looks his letter. His parents run to him quick to congratulate him. Cooper looks up to Blaine, "I guess I'll be watching out for you definitely next year."

Blaine gives him a fake smile to give his ego the stroke it needs.

His first year was going to be a long one.

When Blaine steps on the Hogwarts Express he feels like he's in a whole other world. His parents aren't here to baby him, Cooper has run off to meet his friends in another car, and well, he has no one on his back.

That still doesn't mean he doesn't like being alone.

Oh how he wish he snuck Anty into his trunk.

He searches the cars up and down, hoping for an empty one that he can just sit and relax in by himself. Most of them are filled with two or more people, chatting about their summers and expectations for the New Year, but one of them has a boy sitting by himself.

He looks rather young, a brown haired boy with blue eyes and the first year clothing already on, even though they're barely an hour into the voyage.

"Be brave" Blaine whispers to himself, "You can't make friends by being shy."

So he knocks on the door.

The boy's eyes lock onto him, and at first Blaine thinks he might be scared, but the boy settles his cat down on the opposite chair and opens the door.

"May I help you?" the boy asks.

"Um…. I was wondering…" Blaine stutters his way through asking him, "I saw you by yourself and I was wondering if I could… sit with you because I am also by myself and I guess us loners gotta stick together?"

"Did you just call me a loner?"

"No! I mean…I just…" he looks down at his shoes

"Come in, it's ok, I get it."

"Really?" he looks at him, baffled, "are you sure?"

"Yes. I hate being alone as the next person. Plus, new school and all doesn't make it better. I'm Kurt by the way" The boy, Kurt, holds his hand out for him to shake.

Blaine takes it. "I'm Blaine."

Blaine steps inside and takes a seat across from Kurt. They talk for what seems like hours and before they know it, they're stepping onto the platform and looking at the magnificent castle.

"You ready to get sorted?" Kurt asks Blaine as they walk towards the boats.

Blaine gulps.

He forgot about that part.

You wouldn't think a talking hat would be intimidating, right?

Well think again.

"Your house determines a lot of things for the next seven years, " Kurt says to him as they wait in front of the great hall.

"Sounds like a deathwish," Blaine mutters to himself.

They enter the great hall in large group, all of the kids sticking together as the current students watch on excited to see who is going to be a part of their house.

Professor Mcgonagall makes her way to the front next to the stool with the hat placed on top of it. She opens the scroll with a list of name. "We'll start in Alphabetical order. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine swallows and makes his way up to the stool. "Take a seat, boy" She says as she lifts the hat and places it on his head.

This is it, he thinks, don't let Dad or Cooper down.

"Anderson?" The Hat whispers into his ear "Oh I know where you'd be best suited just like your father and your brother." Blaine lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Very well, Gryffindor!" The Hat shouts and the house's table is full of cheers. Blaine hops off the stool and goes to sit next to his brother.

"Hey everyone this is my little brother, Blaine." Cooper introduces him to all his friends who give him a charming smile and Blaine thinks that maybe it won't be so bad having Cooper around for a year.

Whilst chatting amongst Coopers friends and the other kids coming over to the table, Blaine looks to see Kurt on the stage, the hat placed upon his head.

Maybe they'll be in the same house together?

"Hmm I can see greatness within you. But you are wise, a child of capable of making great decisions" Kurt hears the hat say to him. "You'd be perfect for… Ravenclaw!"

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he makes his way to the Ravenclaw's table.

You can't just stick to having friends in your own house, anyway.

Despite being in different houses, Kurt and Blaine become really close friends.

They wind up in almost every class together, so they decide to become study partners, which means they wind up bonding a lot due to the new curriculum.

They balance each other out well. Kurt does better in Charms and helps Blaine practice the specific movements Blaine is missing when he casts his spells. Blaine does better in Defense Against the Dark Arts, finding interest in studying all things about the Wizarding World that his parents were too afraid to tell him about.

He spends most of his meals and down time before bed with the people in his house, but whenever he can, he makes time for Kurt. Cooper teases him by saying that he should stick to what he knows best, but Blaine just dismisses him.

Blaine just wants a friend, and he doesn't care where he had to find one.

The first Quidditch Match of the year has Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff. He walks to the pitch with Kurt, telling him about how his brother has been the seeker for about 3 years now.

"I wanna be just like him someday, the rush of it all, the crowd cheering. I would love to just be a part of that."

Kurt just hums along.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" He asks him. "You seem quiet today. And," he looks at Kurt's hand, "Why did you bring a book?"

"I'm not a the biggest fan of sports, but it's good to show up and support the school." He shrugs.

"Oh…Well if I get on the team one year, will you leave your book behind to watch me?"

"Blaine, you fell off your broom yesterday during flying lessons." He laughs.

"Hey! That was one time!" He shouts and Kurt just keeps laughing.

"Maybe with a bit of practice, you'll make your way in." He pats Blaine on the back as they enter the pitch to find their seats.

Blaine's first year ends well. He gets good grades thanks to Kurt and they decide to become pen pals over the summer break so that Blaine can keep Kurt updated with his brother's antics.

Cooper lands a position in the ministry that could lead him to becoming an Auror so his flying lessons to Blaine that he promised become sparse. His dad offers to give him a few tips here and there, but since Cooper is young, and recent champion, he holds out for him instead.

When he goes back to school for his second term, rumors fly around that they're asking a 3rd year to be the new seeker and that tryouts are just for show. So he puts off his determination and practices on his own for next year, with Kurt's encouragement.

So when his third year comes around, and he doesn't make the cut, Kurt's there to give him an open embrace.

"It's gonna be ok, Blaine. I know how much you want it, and you'll make it someday. I know you're good enough."

He writes a letter to home telling them that he didn't make it, and a week later he gets a response with a generic "You'll do better next year! Don' worry!"

When he passes the trophy case on the way to his class and see's his father's name, he knows what his dad _really_ wants to say to him.

That summer Cooper has more free time from work. He drills Blaine in the backyard whenever he can, teaching him maneuvers and tricks to catch the snitch quickly and without being seen.

Cooper also starts to bring his girlfriend around a lot. Blaine doesn't really have much experience with girls, per se, and he blames it on never really finding the one.

Don't get him wrong, he thinks girls are beautiful, but he can't see himself kissing any one of them that he's encountered.

He sees the way Cooper acts around his girlfriend: very friendly, faces lighting up when they see each other, and it reminds him of him and Kurt.

Kurt is very attractive and he dresses very nice. He wouldn't mind kissing Kurt.

And then it clicks.

He has a crush on Kurt.

Fuck.

His fourth year finds things changing between him and Kurt.

He becomes more reserved around him, scared that one little touch would send Kurt running away.

Because he knows that if he makes a move, he can lose his friendship with Kurt, and he doesn't want that.

He's too scared to do anything, and it makes him angry with himself. If he were Cooper, or anyone in his house, he would sweeping him off his feet.

He needs to be a lion.

So one day, he thinks, god dammit I want him to know, and runs off to find them.

But when he finds him with Rachel, a girl in their year from Slytherin, he sneaks back around the corner and waits till he's done.

"Have you seen Sebastian's muscles, ugh they don't call him Slytherin's pride and joy for nothing. His family's loaded and he can have anyone in this school."

"Yeah, he's a package."

"I heard he has his eye's on you, Hummel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. If I were you I would hop on his broomstick as soon as you can."

"Rachel!"

That's all Blaine has to hear until he runs back to the dorms.

He has tryouts later, anyway.

Despite Blaine doing great at tryouts (and the captain even telling him so) they go with the seeker they already have.

Kurt catches Blaine leaving the pitch in a rage and goes up to him.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" He asks trying to calm him down.

"I'm not good enough, that's what's wrong."

"Blaine, don't say that." He goes to touch his shoulder but Blaine just shrugs him off.

"Don't say what? That it's fine, that it'll be better next year? Because that's something we need to stop saying."

"Blaine, don't"

"No, Kurt. I just have to face it. I'm not going to have a legacy like my dad or become some great champion like Cooper! What's the point, Kurt, I'm not good enough and I never will be!"

"Maybe if you believed in doing something for yourself and not for the standard of others you'd see that you're being an idiot!"

"So I'm and idiot?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I'm sorry I'm not smart and bright and perfect like you!"

"See there it is! If you'd stop comparing yourself to others maybe you wouldn't be like this!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm too much of an idiot to be able to do that!"

"Stop calling yourself that!"

"Why, it's not like you haven't been thinking it. Go and run off to someone like Smythe, like I know you want to!"

He looks at Blaine confused "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to Rachel about him being the perfect package. And it's no shock that he wants you, so just pick him over me and be done with it!"

He sighs, "You know what, Blaine. If you keep doing this to yourself, I can't help you. You need help yourself. Not all problems can be fixed by magic."

He goes to leave "Wait where are you-"

"You need to finally see it in yourself that you are brave and courageous because right now, I'm the only one here that seems to see that."

Blaine watches him go and tries to keep himself from crying.

The day of the first match, Blaine goes to find Kurt to apologize, thinking that they can go skip the match together and have the castle to themselves.

He spots Kurt talking to Sebastian, asking Kurt if he wants to watch him beat Gryffindor in today's match.

Before he can hear Kurt's answer, he hears his name being called and turns his head to see one of the beaters, Noah Puckerman, approaching him.

"Anderson! You gotta come with me"

"Um," he looks to Kurt, "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Well too bad. Ryder, our seeker, broke his arm today after he fell down one of the staircases while it was moving. You gotta take his spot."

Blaine looks at him shocked. "Um, I think you have me confused with my brother…"

"No I don't. You did great at tryouts and you're the only person in my house who can stand a chance against Smythe."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now come with me." Puck drags him away towards the pitch, and Blaine looks back to find Sebastian smiling at Kurt.

It's time to show Hogwarts what he's made of.

He gets lucky that Ryder and him have the same robe size, so they suit him up pretty quickly.

Before they get onto the field, puck pulls him over. "Sebastian fights dirty, ok, but he does it sneaky so the refs don't notice. I'll look out for you and have your back when it comes to bludgers but I don't know what he has up his sleeve for today. Just be careful, and don't be afraid to knock him down."

Blaine gulps as he watches the rest of the team go out to the field.

"I am a lion" He whispers to himself, "I am brave."

"And it looks like we have Blaine Anderson filling in as seeker for todays match. If he's half as good as his family is, Gryffindor might have this one."

Kurt looks up from the book he's reading when he hears the announcer. He's gonna have to put his book away for this one.

The whistle is blown and things start to move too fast around him. He takes the broom up into the air and sits, looking around for a flash of gold, or a moving Sebastian.

It's almost impossible to see anything with a blur of greens and reds , so he moves around and keeps his eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

"And Slytherin scores! Ten points!"

He needs to work faster.

He circles around the pitch, looking for anything that can give him clues to where the flying ball would be until he hears.

"Sebastian has caught wind of the snitch!"

Dammit.

There's no way he can reach him in time.

But he can't just stand here and watch his team lose.

He needs to be brave.

So he spots Smythe and he nosedives.

"Come for a show, Anderson" He calls as he makes his way next to the other seeker.

"No, I came to win. But a show could be fun, too" He does his best to banter. He's brave. He's a lion. He can do this.

The snitch lies in front of both their faces, just inches out of their grasp. They chase it side by side around the pitch for what seems like hours.

"Looks like baby Anderson has a bit in him. Too bad you're not you're brother, or the match would be over by now." He taunts. "At least he got on the team with talent"

He shoves Blaine to the side and races ahead of him, hand outstretched to grab the snitch.

Blaine pushes himself to go faster. Sebastian's right, he's not his brother.

But he's still good enough to beat him.

He gives Sebastian a quick shove, and inches ahead of him as he falls back. He feels the wings on his fingertips and with a bit more power he jets himself foreward and snatches the golden ball.

Right before Sebastian grabs the back of his broom and sends him flying.

He never lets go of the snitch, but the last thing he hears before he hits the ground is "He's caught it!"

Blaine wakes up in the hospital wing with the nurse wrapping something around his head.

"Good morning sleepy. I patched you up nice but this should do the trick and stop the bleeding in a bit."

"Bleeding?" He asks.

"You don't remember? You took a tumble at the match and landed on your head. Foul play of that Slytherin boy. Got suspended from the team for a year for that one"

"What did he do?"

"He grabbed your broom's tail. Against the official rules." She pins the bandage on. "Perfect. You're free to go, just come back everyday to change the wrappings and you should be fine within a few weeks."

He gets up off the bed "Thanks, Madam."

He exits the wing to find Kurt waiting outside.

He smiles at him, "You did great today."

"Didn't look like an idiot?"

"Pretty brave of you, standing up to Smythe." Blaine just smiles and looks down at his feet. "You are brave, you know that?"

"And you are wise, as always."

"Oh, here you go," he reaches into his pock and out the golden snitch flies around him, "They wanted to give it to you. But you kind of had to be… somewhere else." He laughs.

"Thank you" a beat, "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I know…" Kurt sighs and looks at Blaine. "You're lucky I love you."

"You what?" He looks at Blaine with wide eyes.

"I mean.." he trails off.

Blaine attempts to be brave for second time that day, and inches up to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"Now that … that was pretty brave of you."


End file.
